Dreamfall: Beggining Arc
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Jonathan and Seth were once lonely brothers that only had each other. Until Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle took them away from Earth for an experiment to see how humans adapt to new worlds. These two human have to adapt to Equestria while an ancient prophesy destroys them from the inside. A prophesy about a demon and a human. Rated M for violence, sex, and horror. Anthro's.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is Flutter Night. I'll be helping out my bro NoctourneOfShadows with this story. Readers, please read this story and comment. But please, no flames. And no haters as well. We all want to be friends.

Authors Note: This is Dreamfall. It's a HiE that is different than most HiE's. Same concept, humans go to Equestria. But much different results. This is a story co-written by NoctourneOfShadows and Flutter Night. The MLP characters appear normal on Earth but when Seth and Jonathan go to Equestria, they are turned into anthromorphic ponies, and the ponies become anthro's as well. We also get Zanpakuto's like from Bleach and powers from DBZ. Also, we have made many OC's for this story so I will not be open to introducing OC's from the outside. This story was an RP between me and Flutter Night. I, NoctourneOfShadows will be writing the story but half of the credit goes to Flutter Night. Now, each chapter will be written long because we have many arcs and we don't want to have a billion chapters. Here are the arcs:

The Welcome Arc

The Fear Arc

The Mare Season Arc

The Vampire Lands Arc

The Darkness Arc

The Holy Equestria Arc

The Soul Edge Arc

There will be Demons, Angels, Vampires, and many more creatures in this story besides ponies. I have set this story as a Romance/Action/Horror story because some of the OC's will have relationships and there will be a LOT of fights. Some are really scary. Now, here we go. Let's now start Dreamfall!

P.S: You will notice some differences to some of the characters. Twilight is not an allicorn in this story because this is an alternate universe story where Twilight doesn't become one. Also, Luna will not have the Canterlot voice unless she is really pissed off. Also, Trixie won't speak in third person as much as she usually does.

My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, the only thing we own is the OC's and the idea of the story and etc.

Two humans were shown in their house, one was male with light brown skin, was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, his hair was black and was medium sized with some of it sticking up, his eyes were brown and he had a moustache, not that big though, it only covered the skin over his mouth. The other was male, he had medium sized hair which was black, he had hazel eyes, he had white skin, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and he wore black jeans as well. They were both average sized humans.

"Hey brother, come and eat." The white male said as he was making macaroni and cheese. The light brown male came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Great. Seth, you make the best food." He said with a smile as he sat down at the dinner table.

"And 'you' eat way too much of it Jonathan." Seth said with a smile as he poked Jonathan's stomach.

"Let's just eat." Jonathan said with a smile as Seth grabbed the two bowls of macaroni and cheese and brought it over to the table, he placed it down on the table along with a spoon. Seth sat down at the table as well and began eating. Just seconds later, a white flash appeared on the table as Seth and Jonathan were sent flying to the wall. Seth tried to get up, but he felt too weak. He just looked up and saw what he never thought would be physically possible. Twilight Sparkle and Luna were standing on the table. This caused both Jonathan and Seth to panic as they both saw their two favorite ponies in their house.

Seth got up immediately and bowed to Luna, while Jonathan was just trying to get up. Luna and Twilight looked oddly at them both.

"Normally when an alien appears, the main species freaks out. But this one is being hospitable." Luna said pointing down to the bowing Seth.

"Yes, odd. Um, excuse me, what is your name?" Twilight asked Seth.

"My name is Seth Hamilton, and my brother over there is Jonathan Gutierrez. It is an honor to see you two here." Seth said with a smile.

"How do you know us?" Luna asked.

Seth was about to speak up and tell them that they were in fact created by humans because of the TV show, but Seth would never want Princess Luna to feel inferior. So, he kept bowing.

"Thou may rise." Luna said as Seth stood up. Jonathan finally got up and walked over to the two ponies.

"Um, can you tell me why you came here?" Jonathan asked.

"We are here to find alien life and bring them back to Equestria. An experiment to see how well aliens adapt to the environment. We selected Earth because it is pretty advanced, and humans are of average-intelligence but they have the best determination. They are mostly non-violent, but they do have interesting fighting methods. So, are you two acceptable with coming with us back to Equestria?" Twilight asked.

Jonathan and Seth looked at them and then huddled together.

"What do you think?" Seth asked.

"I don't know..." Jonathan said.

"Listen brother, we have no life here. Our mother and father hated us and left us here to rot, we had to fend for ourselves. I mean, we have always dreamed of going to Equestria. It's a brony's dream to actually go to Equestria. And now that we have that opportunity, we can." Seth said.

"Yeah, but what about Earth? I mean, won't someone be suspicious that two humans suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth without a trace?" Jonathan asked.

"No. I don't think they would care that two kids that are in pretty much in the middle of nowhere disappears. Besides, who would care? Our mom and dad that left us behind because they didn't like who we were. Our dad wanted girls and then when you came out, they decided to go at it again. Then when I came out, they disowned us both! The only people who would truly care would be the people who get money from the bills of the house. And besides, what's one couple of kids going to matter?" He asked. Jonathan didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely right. He nodded and turned to Luna and Twilight.

"Let us think it over during the night." Jonathan said with a warm smile as both of them nodded.

"Where shall we stay for the night?" Luna asked with a smile. "Unlike in Equestria, I can finally sleep during the nights. The only ones who know of your world are me, Twilight, and my sister."

"Princess Luna, we only have a two bedroom house, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room. If you want to stay here, you may have to share a room with someone." Jonathan said.

"I'll stay with the young one." She said pointing to Seth with her hoof.

"Me?" Seth said in response with a slight raise in heart beating.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"O-Okay." Seth said as he walked to his bedroom as Luna followed.

"Um..." Jonathan said shyly as Twilight held his hand with her hoof.

"Lead the way." She said with a smile. Jonathan blushed red as he looked down at her hoof. His heartbeat went faster as he twitched a bit. She looked at him with confusion which caused him to snap out of it and walked her to the bedroom.

(Jonathan and Twilight.)

Twilight smiled as she walked into Jonathan's bedroom with a smile. She looked around the bedroom and saw that it was a very small bedroom with a bathroom. It had a small bed but it was large enough for two humans to lay on, not sure about ponies. She walked over to the bed and laid down on it, she was now certain that both of them couldn't fit. Jonathan sighed as he looked at Twilight. He wanted to lie down on the bed but he didn't want Twilight to feel uncomfortable. She looked at him as he sighed in defeat. He knew he would be the one lying down on the floor. Twilight got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I am going to take a shower. I need one, badly." She said as she walked into the bathroom. Jonathan smiled as he waited. He heard the shower turn on and he waited patiently. After a few minutes, he heard the shower turn off and the curtain open. Twilight walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and a wet coat/mane. She also had a messy mane that covered her face; she had to blow it out of her face in order to see Jonathan clearly. She levitated a brush over to herself but Jonathan grabbed it in mid-flight.

"Sit, I'll take care of it." Jonathan said while smiling. Twilight went and sat down in a chair as Jonathan went behind her and started to brush her mane. Twilight smiled as she felt Jonathan brush her mane.

"Thank you human." She said as she closed her eyes.

"You are welcome." He said as he continued to brush her mane. He got the knots out of her mane and straightened it for her. He thought to himself about how beautiful she looked, he never knew that she could ever come to Earth, but he was happy that she did. Twilight moaned lightly because she loved the feeling of someone else brushing her mane. He smiled as he finished up brushing her mane. "Done." He said with a smile as Twilight felt her mane.

"Awesome, thanks." She said with a smile. She got up off the chair and walked over to the bed, she laid down on the bed. "Wait, that was pointless, my mane will just get messy in the morning, what was the point in brushing my mane?" She asked.

"You will look good while sleeping." He said with a smile, which caused an immediate blush to come from Twilight.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. He simply nodded and took a spare blanket from the closet and walked over next to the bed and placed it on the floor along with a pillow and lay down on the floor. 'I got to brush Twilight's mane, so I'm content with laying on the floor now' He thought as he fell asleep on the floor. Twilight fell asleep on the soft and comfy bed.

**(Seth and Luna.)**

Seth walked into his bedroom followed by the princess of the night. His bedroom was bigger than Jonathan's room, it had a bathroom and a bed fit for two people. He had anime poster from various anime's including Bleach, Naruto, Yu-gi-oh, Fairy Tale, Rosario + Vampire, and One Piece. His room was also filled with stuff from MLP, which included pictures of Luna, Trixie, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Berry Punch. He had a few guitars on the side of the wall and had a desk with a laptop on it. Along with the laptop was a stack of papers.

"What's that?" Luna asked pointing at the stack of papers.

"Oh, they are random pieces of writing. Poetry, journal entries, etc." He explained.

"Are you a writer?" Luna asked.

"Un-professional right now, but yes I am. I don't think I will be able to become a professional writer being stuck out in countryville. Jonathan says that I am an over-average writer, but I don't think I am that good." He said with a small smile. Luna went over to the papers and read some of them; her eyes went wide after a while.

"These…are magnificent." Luna said with a smile, she absolutely loved poetry, and the human she got stuck with was a great poet. Luna put the papers down and went over to the bed and laid down on the right side of it, which was her favorite side. Seth smiled as she laid down on the left side, which he disliked to some extent, but he didn't care because he had the princess of the night in his bed. Only he can say that with being absolutely true. He laid down next to her and began to close his eyes, but then heard a loud bang from the living room. He got up quickly and rolled out of the bed. Luna had fallen asleep but woke up when Seth fell down on the floor. She got out of the bed and helped him up.

"Thanks. Hm…" He said as he got up fully and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around. To his left, he saw Jonathan and Twilight peeking out of his room. Jonathan and Seth nodded to each other and Jonathan slowly moved himself over to the closet. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door very slowly. He grabbed a pistol from the closet, which only had three bullets in it. He walked around the corner, followed by the other three. Jonathan looked around the corner and saw a very slender looking man wearing all black, also wearing a black ski mask. The man also had a pistol of his own; this made Jonathan feel sick to his stomach.

Seth looked around the corner too and saw the man, he motioned Luna and Twilight to go back to the room, but Luna walked out to confront man, Seth tried to grab her, but accidently broke a near-by lamp, which caused the man to turn around. He saw Luna as his eyes widened, he clenched the gun and held it up to Luna. Seth closed his eyes and then opened them as he took the gun out of Jonathan's hands. He ran out as the man tried to shoot him, but Seth dodged the bullet by just an inch and shot the man in the foot. The man grabbed his foot as Seth went over to him and grabbed his hand that had the gun in it and bashed it against the wall, causing him to lose hold of the gun. Seth then did a spin-kick as the man fell through the window. Seth looked out of the window and saw the man; he had a large piece of glass sticking out of his chest and blood gushing out of his wound.

Seth walked back over to the group. None of them spoke as Luna and Seth walked back to Seth's room and Jonathan and Twilight walked to Jonathan's room. They closed their doors.

**(Seth and Luna.)**

Seth and Luna went back to the position they were in before they left, Luna turned over and looked Seth in the eyes.

"You shot a guy today." Luna said a bit concerned over Seth, he didn't look like a guy that would kill someone.

"I will only kill someone if they tried to hurt a person, or pony that I like." Seth said with a slight smile, because he knew that Luna was showing some concern to his own health.

"Okay, well…we should get some sleep. We will need to be awake and ready to go to Equestria." Luna said with a smile as Seth nodded. Seth leaned his head down and Luna brought him close in a close embrace, very similar to a cuddle. Seth's eyes closed as he fell asleep. Luna finally shut her eyes and fell asleep during a night.

**(Jonathan and Twilight.)**

Jonathan and Twilight were in the bed; Twilight turned and looked at Jonathan.

"I never thought Seth would bethat skilled in combat. He always said that he knew a few things, but damn, he's good." Jonathan said.

"He killed a guy today." Twilight said with concern.

"He was protecting Luna from a bad guy. That guy would probably have killed me and Luna and you if he hadn't done that." Jonathan said.

"Well…okay. It's time to go to sleep. We will need to be ready in the morning. Trust me, you will love Equestria." Twilight said with a smile as Jonathan nodded. Twilight rested her head on Jonathan's chest as he pets her mane; she nuzzled his chest as she fell asleep. Jonathan breathed in and out from the weight of her head on his chest, and then finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flutter Night's Author's Note: Hi. It's me again. So what did you all think of the first chap? Good right? Okay. Well... this chap will explain more. Have fun reading it. Bye for now.**

**NoctourneofShadows's Author's Note: I am back. Sorry for the long delay, I was at my Dad's for a good 3 and ½ weeks. But now, with my brand-new laptop, I will be able to upload stories at maximum speed. Well, my life with my GF, friends, family, and etc. I still won't have a lot of time to write, but I think I can at least upload once every two days (I am a very fast typer.).**

**All right, for this chapter, there is the introduction of Fluttershy. You see, in this story, the two main characters Jonathan and Seth have a harem of mares. I am using a little something from Girls Bravo, in Equestria, the population is 90% Female and 10 % Male, which is why most stallions have harems.**

**Now, before we begin, I have decided to do a little something that I have never done before. Comment Response! I will be responding to comments from the viewers, here we go then.**

**ZFightersEquestria: Ur gay**

**Me: Wow dude, real original. Next time, come up with a better insult than that please and save us the effort of reading this garbage.**

**ShiningShadow1965: Very cool I like this its very interesting how are you doing this kind of story. I can't wait for future chapters bravo.**

**Me: I am able to do this with my great friend Flutter Night. Thank you for your support.**

**H2o1999**

**I do enjoy this so far and am very interested on seeing where it can go. Keep it up. :)**

**Me: Thank you for your support.**

**AnalPoptarts**

**Simply Anal-Tastic.**

**Me: Um...okay?**

**Medchtsia**

**Well at least its anthro but what about the police and the body.**

**Also will you use the anthro/humanized Fluttershy logic that she will always have the largest bust?**

**Me: Pay attention. I said that Jonathan and Seth lived out in the country, so there are not many cops. Also, you will find out this chapter.**

**ROC5**

**Interesting.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**All right, that is it for now. Now, onwards to the story!**

Silence…darkness...that was all they could see and hear. Seth felt very odd, like if he changed from the inside out. Seth was afraid to open his eyes. All he could remember was going to sleep last night and then opening his eyes to see a large red and blue vortex and passing out from fear. He manned up and finally decided to open his eyes and he was lying on grass. He was looking straight up, so he couldn't see anything but the clear blue sky. Seth turned his head to the left of him and saw something that would freak out anyone. There was an anthropomorphic stallion in front of him. He had a white coat, black blue mane and tail, and a black moon cutie mark. His eyes were blue.

Seth's mouth opened up wide as he jumped up, he felt himself stand up, but the ground felt different to him. No, it wasn't the ground, it was his feet, they felt much different, he looked down as his eyes widened bigger, he had green fur and hooves. He examined himself and then fell to the ground, semi-fainting.

Jonathan's eyes opened as he woke up, he felt different as well. He looked at himself and saw that he had black fur. He didn't faint like Seth, but he was still very freaked out. He looked over and saw a green-coated stallion, he had a dark green mane/tail with black underneath it, he couldn't see his eyes, but he looked at his flank and noticed that he had a scroll and quill cutie mark. He felt an odd familiarity with this pony. He got up, which was slightly hard considering that he had just transformed into an anthropomorphic horse. After a while of tumbling, he got used to standing up.

Jonathan walked over to the pony and shook him lightly, the eyes of the stallion were slowly opening, but after a bit they shot open and the stallion jumped up. He looked at Jonathan oddly and backed away slowly. "Um...it's alright, my name is Jonathan, what's yours?" Jonathan asked.

"Wait! What!? Oh...I should have concluded that you were my brother from the beginning, I am much smarter than that." He said. Jonathan smiled now knowing that this pony was his brother. Seth looked around and noticed that there was a note sitting on the ground, properly taped to the grass. Seth went over and tried to pick it up, but was hard because of his hooves. He picked it up using both of his hooves. He read the note.

_Dear Jonathan and Seth,_

_Luna and me brought you to Equestria, I am sorry for not asking you permission, but we did not have much time to prepare. Sorry for not being there for you guys when you awoken, but me and Luna have to go to the castle and tell Celestia of your arrival, please make yourselves comfortable with the environment. It would be advisable to make new names for yourselves; Jonathan and Seth would probably raise a few questions. You two have a great time and I shall send you a note when we are ready for your arrival to Canterlot._

_Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle._

Seth looked oddly at the letter as Jonathan walked over to Seth. "What is it brother?" He asked.

"Oh, Twilight and Luna brought us here and went to Canterlot to arrange a meeting with the princess. We also need new names." Seth explained.

"Alright, I already have chosen a name, it shall be Flutter Night." Jonathan said with a smile.

"Well, that's great. Hm... Green coat...quill and scroll cutie mark...Ah, Green Scroll." He said.

"Dude, that's lame." Jonathan said.

"Fine then...uh...Neon Scroll." He said with a smile.

"That's a great name, I guess." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean, I guess?" Seth asked.

"It's not as good as mine, just saying." Jonathan responded.

"You wish. All right, we need to become citizens. By my logic of writing many fan fictions, I am predicting that we are in the fields right outside of Ponyville. So, let's go." Seth said as they walked into Ponyville.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Neon and Night walked into Ponyville with smiles on their faces, this was their first times ever seeing Ponyville, and they loved it. "Alright Night, I have a plan that I have saved for when this dream actually came true. I say we should find the one pony that we love the most and help them out and get to know them." Neon said.

"Alright, since Twilight is gone, I guess I'll be your wingman. Who is the pony you love the most?" Jonathan asked.

"There are so many, but the one I love most in Ponyville is Fluttershy." Neon said with a blush and Night nodded. They walked to a town map and located Fluttershy's house as they walked over to her cottage. As soon as Neon saw Fluttershy's cottage, a feeling of anxiety, warmness, and fright overwhelmed him. He was afraid of messing up, very afraid.

After a minute of standing there, Neon gathered up as much courage as he could and walked up to the door. He stuck his hoof out and knocked on the door.

There was little noise in the house as the door creaked open. The door then opened all the way, Neon's eyes widened a bit as he saw Fluttershy. She was only 4 foot 10 inches, she wasn't had barely any muscles but she wasn't anorexic-looking, she looked to be about 110 pounds but it was hard to tell from the one thing that shocked Neon. She had breasts...large ones at that too. They were at least D-cups, hell maybe even G-cups. She was wearing a pink dress with black at the very bottom. Everything else was the same about her. Neon's heart skipped a couple of beats looking at her.

Flutter Night nudged his shoulder as Neon snapped out of his trance. Then, he realized something. Fluttershy was wearing clothes...and he was not. His eyes shot open as he noticed a blush coming from Fluttershy's cheeks. She giggled slightly.

"Um, I am so sorry to inconvenience you. Um, my name is Neon Scroll," He said as he pointed to himself and then to his brother. "And this is my brother Flutter Night, we are new to this town and were wondering if we could help you with anything." He said with a dumbfounded smile.

Fluttershy looked at him and then said. "You shouldn't be running around without any clothes on, come inside please." She said with a smile as Night and Neon walked into her house.

Fluttershy led them upstairs as she showed them her guest room. There was plenty of male clothing in the guest room closet, they walked over to the closet and picked out the clothes they were going to wear. They put them on quickly. Neon was wearing a black shirt and dark green pants while Night was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a gold chain around his neck.

Fluttershy saw the two stallions walk out of the room. "So, what did you want to help me with?" Fluttershy asked with a blush.

"Well, what do you do?" Neon asked.

"Oh my, where were my manners. I forgot to introduce myself…my name is…Fluttershy…" She said quietly, but audible. "And I am the town's vet. I am free-lance, sort of volunteer to animals that have lost their way and are hurt. I occasionally keep some if they do not have a home." She smiled adorably which caused Neon to give a warm smile.

"Well, I am sure we can help out in some way." Neon said.

"Well…okay. Maybe you could help with the chickens, they are pretty rowdy in the day." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Sure, we'll work super hard." Night said with a smile of his own.

"Okay then brother, let's go." Neon said as he walked into the living room and then out the cottage door, Night followed him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_20 minutes later_

Neon and Night walked into the door, however Night was covered in feathers. Fluttershy could not hold a giggle. "We're back." Neon said.

"I can see that, what happened to him?" She asked about Night.

"Ah, he was trying to give the chickens feed, but they pecked his hoof, which really hurt him. He stumbled backwards into a bear, and that bear did not act very friendly to Night, he was pretty much thrown into the chicken coop and attacked sense-less by the chickens. It was pretty funny to me." Neon said with a chuckle.

"Shut up dude!" Flutter Night yelled out of embarrassment.

"It's not such an embarrassing thing to be beaten up by a bear and a ton of chickens, or maybe it is, I don't know." Neon chuckled again.

Night sighed, "Whatever man."

Angel hopped into the room from outside the kitchen with a carrot in his teeth, but Fluttershy bent down and took it. "I am sorry Angel, but you cannot have any carrots until dinner time." She said which caused Angel to kick her in the hoof. Fluttershy was shocked by his action.

Neon looked at the bunny with such ferocity that it was sensed by Night very quickly. Night looked at Neon as he went up to Fluttershy and took the carrot and bent down to Angel. "Listen up bunny, that is absolutely no way you ask for your carrot back, if you she tells you to eat at dinner, then eat at dinner. There are multiple bunnies out there that don't eat carrots for at least 3 days, so be proud that you live with Fluttershy. Do we understand each other bunny?" Neon asked Angel, while both Fluttershy and Night has shocked faces as Angel nodded.

Neon stood up and looked at the two. "Alright, Angel is hungry, so I shall make dinner. It is the least I can do. Fluttershy, you gave us clothes and something to do. And I am sure you are hungry as well, so I shall make dinner for all of us. I shall return." Neon said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh you are in for something Fluttershy." Night said with a smile. "My brother has to be the best cook in all of Equestria."

"Wow, is he that good?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yes, he defiantly is." He said.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_30 minutes later_

Night and Fluttershy were sitting down on the couch, discussing life in Equestria as Neon walked in with a large cart-full of food. "Dinner's ready! ~" Neon yelled out in joy. He went to the table and set out many assortments of food. He set down a bowl of carrot soup on the ground for Angel, a gourmet –type of spaghetti for Night, 3 crêpe's for Fluttershy, and a hay sandwich for himself, he wanted to know what hay tasted like for horses.

Fluttershy and Night smiled as they came over to the table. Fluttershy looked at her food oddly. "What is this? It looks like a flat pancake." She asked.

"That is exactly what it is. It's called a crêpe and it is a Prance delicacy. Trust me, it is actually pretty good." Neon said with a smile. Fluttershy looked at him and then took a bite of the thin-pancake. Her eyes widened but then immediately closed so she could taste it. She could barely comprehend it, she was tasting what she thought was the most delicious thing on the planet, it was warm, it literally danced on her taste buds, she loved this so much.

Neon smiled as he saw her reaction, he decided to eat his own food. He always wondered what hay would taste like if he were a pony, and he was shocked by what he tasted. It actually tasted decent, but it wasn't the best thing. It would be like eating a plain pizza compared to a specialized pizza, but nonetheless, it tasted better than hay would to a human being. He was happy to learn about the experience though.

Night eat his spaghetti normally, as he had tasted this before from his brother, delicious as always. It had a soft-textured strings and amazing sauce to go with it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_10 minutes later_

Night, Neon, and Fluttershy all finished their food. Fluttershy looked to her side and saw outside her window that it was getting dark. She looked at them both. "I guess you guys are staying here for the night."

"I guess, if it isn't a convenience to you that is." Neon said.

"Not at all, the problem is that there is only 1 bed in this house, and a couch. Um, I guess I can allow one of you…t-to…sleep next to me…" Fluttershy said with a hidden blush, Neon also blushed massively, but hid it as well. Night nudged his brother. "I'll take the couch bro, I am better with sleeping by myself." He said.

"I will go get you blanket." Fluttershy said walking off.

"Thank you bro, I would like to rest with somepony as nice as her sleeping next to me." Neon smiled warmly.

"It was no problem, I am actually happier sleeping on the couch as well. It was very comfortable." He said as Fluttershy came back with blankets, Night took one and went to the couch.

"Alright, I will lead the way to my room…" Fluttershy said with a blush as she took Neon's hoof and led him to her room.

Neon and Shy walked into the room, it was large and pink-ish. It also had a touch of yellow and butterflies everywhere. Shy walked over to her bed and laid down on the right side, Neon sighed as he went over and slept on the left side of the bed, Fluttershy was facing the opposite direction.

Neon was staring at her for a bit, mostly thinking about how he always dreamt of something like this to happen, and it finally did. After a few minutes, she turned over to him and placed a hoof over him, her warm big breasts were on his chest, which caused him to blush massively, he was completely mesmerized by them. They felt so warm on his chest; he was also getting massively horny, but he didn't lose himself to it, all he wanted now was to comfort her, so she placed a hoof on her as well. He then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Flutter Night was staring at the ceiling, thinking about how this all happened. It felt like a dream, but it also felt like reality. He was confused about the situation, especially the part about how Twilight and Luna just took them from their land without their permission and then abandoned them with just a note. He wanted to think more about the situation, but at the same time he thought if he looked into this too far, something bad might happen. He disregarded his thoughts for the night to try to catch some sleep; he turned over to his right side and fell asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. When I left for the summer, I was not expecting to be returning to a grounding. I will be off grounding in January, but I will be able to post chapters up here and there, just be patient with me and you will find some epic new chapters coming your way. The next 2 chapters will be written by Flutter Night and edited by me. See you guys later, and make sure to read and review. **  



	3. Chapter 3

**Flutter Night's Note: I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. For ShiningShadow1965, thank you for the nice comment.**

**NoctourneOfShadows's Note: Welcome to the 3rd chapter of this story, if you have read this far, then I would like to thank you. If you are reading the story just to flame me, then go on ahead. I love to counter any flames with compliments, because I am not a person who cares for bullies. Now, this chapter was written by Flutter Night, but I edited some parts of it. The RP of this story was all-pony with no anthro's and had too many sex scenes, I made the idea of anthro's (mostly for some extended sex scenes and I love anthro's ^-^). The reason I reduced the sex scenes was that they would make the first arc at least 50 chapters, but now it may be at least half of that. The Beginning Arc is mostly just an introduction of the characters and major set-up for the Fear arc, which is one of my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Here we go then.**

**MLP:FIM belongs to Hasbro. The only thing we own is the OC's and the plot of the story.**

Around 11:00 at night, Night was sleeping on Fluttershy's couch, until the door knocked, awakening Night. "Who's there!?" He yelled out to the pony outside the door.

"Its me." The pony who knocked spoke, the voice sounded very familiar. "No way..." Night said as he got up from the couch and going to the door and opening it, seeing Twilight. However, Twilight was different from when she was in her pony form on Earth, she was standing up and was in anthro form. She was an average-sized mare, wearing a violet dress with her cutiemark on the side of it, and had B-cup breasts. She kept her violet coat and had the same mane/tail.

"Twilight..." Night said with a smile, seeing his beloved Twilight Sparkle. He was not expected her to show up at a time like this, but he was very happy to see her.

"Hello there Jonathan." Twilight said, hugging him. "I missed you."

Night blushed slightly as he hugged her back and said, "I've missed you too."

After they finished hugging. "You look amazing in your pony form." Twilight told him.

"Yeah, I kinda do... wait? How did you know that it was me?" Night asked her curiously.

"I turned you and your brother into ponies." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah... guess I kinda forgot." Night chuckled.

"By the way... where is your brother?" Twilight asked.

"He's upstairs with Fluttershy." Night told her.

"What!?" Twilight yelled.

"Why?" Night asked her.

"Because... Luna is in love with your brother." Twilight told him.

"What!?" Night yelled, absolutely shocked. "If he's upstairs with Fluttershy... then he and her could... no." Night ran upstairs, with Twilight following him.

Meanwhile, Neon and Fluttershy were asleep, until... "Neon..." Shy said, waking him up.

"Yeah...?" Neon said.

"You look real cute when you're sleeping." Shy told him looking at him dreamily.

"I could say the same to you as well." Neon said looking at her the same way. Fluttershy blushes and says "Thank you." The door to her room was barged open.

"What's going on here!?" Night yelled. Neon and Fluttershy jumped up in fright.

"Brother!" Neon yelled back to Night.

"What are you doing!?" Night yelled at him.

"We were doing nothing!" Neon yelled.

"Don't lie to me!" Night said. Neon didn't speak. "Answer me!" Night yelled.

"We didn't do anything! Stop treating me like a damn child!" Neon yelled. He got off the bed and ran past Night and Twilight and left the house.

"Damn it...!" Night said to himself quietly quietly. Night ran after his brother.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy." Twilight said, following Night.

_"What just happened?"_ Fluttershy asked herself.

Meanwhile, Neon was running away from Night. "Damn brother. Not believing me." Neon said, running away.

"Neon!" Night called for him. Night and Twilight were following Neon.

"Leave me alone Night!" Neon yelled, running even faster.

"Neon! Let's talk about this!" Night said, running even faster to catch up to him. Twilight did the same. Neon tried to use his wings, but couldn't.

"Just leave me alone!" Neon yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Night yelled. Neon heard his brother and stopped running. Night and Twilight stopped as well. "I'm sorry for not believing you brother. I just thought that you would do that." Night said.

"What would you think of me and Fluttershy doing it? I'm not like that." Neon said, turning around to see Night and Twilight.

"I'm sorry brother." Night apologized.

"Its just... we are here in Equestria... its every brony's dream of being here and look... we are first ones here and yet... you still treat me like a little kid. Well... I'm not!" Neon told him.

Night walks up to him and puts his hoof on Neon's shoulder.

"Well... starting today, I won't treat you like one anymore." Night told him.

"Thanks." Neon said to him.

Night smiles and says, "just promise me one thing."

"What?" Neon asked.

"Just be careful." Night told him.

"I will." Neon said.

"If you boys are done... we should probably leave and go to Canterlot to meet up with the princess." Twilight said.

"Of course Twilight." Night said. Night, Neon, and Twilight left the forest and came to a grassy plain.

"I love the nighttime..." Neon said, looking at the sky.

"Should we tell him?" Twilight whispered to Night.

"He'll find out by himself." Night whispered to her.

"Come on. Let's go to Canterlot." Neon said.

"Sure." Night said. All three of them went to the train stop, boarded the train, and made it to Canterlot.

"Canterlot looks so peaceful at night." Neon said.

"It sure does." Night said. They made it to the castle.

"We made it." Twilight said.

"Cool...!" Night and Neon said.

"Let's go and see the princess." Twilight said, entering the castle. The brothers followed her in and they walked until they made it to the throne room. They opened the door and Luna was sitting in the throne. She too, looked different than her pony form. She was taller than Twilight, but maintained a average appearance overall. She was wearing a dark blue dress with her cutiemark on the side, her mane/tail and coat were the same. She looked at Twilight, Night, and Neon.

"Seth!" Luna yelled out happily.

"Hi Luna." Neon said. Luna leaves the throne and meets up with Neon.

"I missed you." Luna said to him.

"And I missed you too." Neon hugged her. Luna hugged back.

"Hello Luna." Night said.

"And hello to you too." Luna said. Luna and Neon stopped hugging and Luna says, "So how are you two?".

"I'm doing great Luna." Night said.

"So am I." Neon said.

"That's great. I knew you two would be perfect to live here." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna." Night said.

"Is their anyplace for you two to stay for the night?" Luna asked.

"I'll stay with Twilight." Night said.

"You will! I mean..." Twilight blushes.

"And I'll stay here with you Luna." Neon said.

"That's perfect." Luna said.

"Well princess, we should probably go." Twilight said.

"I'll take you home." Night said.

"Thank you." Twilight said.

"Catcha later bro." Night said to Neon.

"See ya brother." Neon said. Night and Twilight left the castle.

"So... now what?" Neon asked Luna.

"Let's get some sleep." Luna said.

"I would love that." Neon said. Luna dragged Neon to her room. She opens the door and turns on the lights.

"I like your room." Neon said.

"Thank you." Luna said, going to the bed and laying down.

"You coming?".

"Yes!" Neon quickly said. He goes to the bed and lays next to her. Luna cuddles next to him. "I love you." Luna told him.

"And I love you too." Neon said to her. They both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Night walked Twilight to her home in Ponyville. "Thanks for walking me home." Twilight said.

"Its my pleasure." Night said. Twilight opens the door and they entered.

"You have a lot of books." Night said.

"Thanks." Twilight said.

"I was always fond of reading." Night said.

"That's great." Twilight said.

"So... where will I sleep?" Night asked.

"You can sleep next to me." Twilight said.

"Okay." Night said. Twilight took Night to her room. She walks to her bed and lays on her bed.

"You coming?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Night said, going to the bed and laying next to her. Twilight moves closer to him.

"Goodnight." Twilight said.

"Goodnight." Night said to her. They drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was in her house, in her bed, waiting for Neon. "Please come back soon. I miss you already." Fluttershy said, going back to sleep, before shedding a tear.


End file.
